tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty
Rusty *'Number': 5 *'Builder': Ruston and Hornsby *'Arrived on Sodor': 1955 Rusty is a diesel who does maintainence work on the Skarloey Railway. Bio in the Railway Series Rusty was built by Ruston and Hornsby and came to Sodor in 1955 to help Sir Handel and Peter Sam and do maintainence work while Skarloey and Rheneas were being repaired. The Little Old Engine When Sir Handel claimed to be ill, Rusty promised to follow after Peter Sam with Sir Handel's trucks. He later helped Peter Sam away from the wreckage of the slate trucks. Gallant Old Engine After a bridge was found to have been swept away, Rusty took workmen to repair it. Very Old Engine Rusty was present at Skarloey and Rheneas' 100th birthday. Great Little Engines Rusty took workmen up the line to clear the rails of brambles. New Little Engine As Fred was supposedly sick, Rusty had to pull the weedkiller train. Persona Rusty is usually helpful and kind, but initially refused to help Duncan after he derailed. In the television series, he is occasionally impatient, careless and prone to procrastination. Basis Rusty is based on the Talyllyn Railway's "Midlander". Livery In the Railway Series, Rusty is painted charcoal-black with gold lining. In the television series, he is painted orange with yellow lining and white lettering. Trivia * A major continuity error occurred in the original American broadcasts of the ninth season, where Rusty was referred to as a female by Michael Brandon. While Rusty was clearly slated as being male in the original books, not once in the television series had he been referred to in gender-specific terms until then. Nonetheless, the two episodes that contained this error, "Tuneful Toots" and "Duncan and the Old Mine", were edited for their DVD releases, now identifying Rusty as male. * Rusty is actually named after his makers, Rust'on and Hornsb'y, not his orange colour. * The original Learning Curve Wooden model of Rusty was first released with a white cab roof. When he was re-released, he gained the correct black roof. Merchandising * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (reissued in three-pack) * Take-Along (three-pack and "Faulty Whistles" four-pack) * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs Gallery File:SkarloeyandRustyintheRailwaySeries.png|Skarloey and Rusty as drawn by John T. Kenney File:RustyinSpeedkiller.png|Rusty pulling the weedkiller train, drawn by Clive Spong File:Trucks10.jpg|Rusty in 'Trucks' File:Rusty3.png|Rusty in Home at Last File:RustytotheRescue9.jpg|Rusty in Rusty to the Rescue File:RustytotheRescue4.jpg File:RustytotheRescue6.jpg|Rusty and Stepney File:Snow5.jpg|Rusty's small model in Snow File:RustyandtheBoulder14.jpg|Rusty and the boulder File:Snow6.jpg|Rusty's large model in Snow File:RustyandLadyinCallingAllEngines.PNG|Rusty with Lady in Calling All Engines File:TrustyRusty7.jpg File:Take-AlongRusty.jpg|Take-Along Rusty File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop9.jpg|Rusty in The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop File:Rusty-front.jpg|Promotional image, with yellow buffers and missing couplings. File:Rusty2.jpg|A promotional image of Rusty File:Rock'n'Roll9.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan6.jpg|Rusty in Season 6 File:Dunkin'Duncan7.jpg|Rusty is cross File:TunefulToots8.jpg|Rusty runs out of Diesel oil File:TunefulToots7.jpg|Rusty picks up the Brass Band File:TheRunawayElephant6.jpg|Rusty with Skarloey in The Runaway Elephant File:RustyandtheBoulder9.jpg|Rusty and his driver File:RustyCGI.png|Rusty in Season 12 File:RustyStoryLibrary.jpg|Rusty's Story Library book File:RomanianmagazineRustyandDuncan.jpg File:RomanianmagazineRusty.jpg Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-4-0